In subsea environments, various fluid processing systems can be deployed. For example, in the case of seafloor-deployed fluid processing equipment for the oil and gas industry, various types of electrically powered systems are used such as subsea fluid pumps and subsea compressors. Additionally, in cases where the umbilical power supply system is relatively long, subsea step-down power transformers can be deployed on the seafloor to allow for more higher voltage energy transmission through the umbilical system. Prior to deployment of such electrically powered components (e.g. electric motors used to drive pumps or compressors and transformers) on the seafloor, each component can be tested for various electrical faults, such as insulation faults, including ground faults, as well as continuity faults. Currently, such electrical testing is performed on the surface prior to deployment of the components on the seafloor, for example on a surface vessel being used to deploy the equipment, or on land. While such surface testing of the electrical components is useful in detecting electrical faults prior to deployment, they do not detect faults that may arise during transportation through the seawater and onto the seabed, nor do they detect faults that may arise during the time the components are placed on the seabed prior to being put into operation.